vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave Story
Brave Story was a Tag Team formed by Edea Lee and Curly Brace. Originally forming late into Season 2, Curly turned on Edea prior to Killscr3n the following season, bringing the pairing to an end, until Curly returned to her former partner's side by saving her from an attack by Nookettear, Inc., reforming the team the episode before Killscreen IV to fight the pair. Unfortunately, Brave Story's partnership came to a permanent end for a second time when Edea was promoted to WVGCW while Curly was trapped in EDBW's Lockdown with a majority of the roster. In EDBW 'Season 2-3: Curly Lies' Making their debut on August 14th, 2014, Brave Story were immediately put up against the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S, coming up just short against the pair of soldiers. Their next match together would come two months later against A.P.M., featuring the newly-crowned EDBW Women's Champion Jinx, and would once again find themselves on the opposite side of victory. This would prove to be, for now at least, Brave Story's last match together, with Edea's rising popularity reaching it's peak after reaching the King of the Ring finals, and Curly losing her next singles match against Marie, something within the robot snapped, and she attacked her partner prior to Killscr3n and turning Heel. The two would settle their differences in a Cage Match, and Curly defeated her former friend. 'Season 4-5: Cavely Second' While Curly would go on to find immediate success from her victory, nearly becoming the Women's Champion the very next episode, Edea's luck would run thin, constantly coming up short. Prior to Killscreen IV however, the recently-debuted Tom Nook issued an open challenge to anyone brave enough to take on Recette Lemongrass & Mona of Nookettear, Inc. in a Tag Team match at the season finale. Edea herself answered the call, and was shortly met with blows from her future opponents. Suddenly, Curly ran down the ramp and stopped the trio from doing any further damage, officially turning Face once more, and the pair stamped their reconciliation with the victory at Killscreen IV. It would be a while before their next match however, nearly four months in fact, to take on the newly-formed Dual Strike, and Brave Story would once again come up with the win. With their impressive victories, coupled with the fact that EDBW's Co-Op Championship was exclusive to the Men, both members of Brave Story were entered into a six-woman #1 Contendership Match to determine who would face the winner of Morrigan and Jeanne later in the evening for the Women's Championship; while Curly was eliminated first, Edea managed to make it until the very end before being pinned with a Hidden Powerbomb courtesy of Cynthia. This would prove to be the last time, to our knowledge, that Brave Story would share a ring together; with EDBW going into Lockdown, only a select few are known to have escaped. One of those people was Edea Lee, who made her long-awaited Debut in WVGCW in the Season 8 Premiere alongside her close friend, Agnès Oblige. Tag Team Record